Illusion Trilogy
The Illusion Trilogy is a Min'na Tomodachi! series arc made by Hanako, centered around COLOR and Hanako's other characters. It's a trilogy of arcs, composed of the Tenshi Arc, the Akuma Arc and the epilogue, Megami Arc. Each episode of the Arcs is a 500-reply episode, and is centered on at least a character. This page summarizes all the Arcs as they go on, and might feature Hanako's personal notes. *'NOTE: When this arc refers to Hibiki and Falulu, it is ''ALWAYS referring to Mystery and Flower, with no exception. As it takes part in Tenshi's illusionary world, they aren't aware of their real identities. ' *'The arc will have a sequel in the 2018 series called Angel Arc Plus. Feel free to join it when it is up!''' Tenshi Arc Brief Plot What happens when an insane Goddess messes up with PriPara and the idols, causes unnecessary fights, drama and tries to break the strings that tie herself to five certain idols called Haruka Shirogane, Hibiki and Hilulu Shikyoin, Hanako Inoue and Falulu Bokerdole? And what happens when the five idols find out they're being toyed with by someone who has suffered even more than them all? Can the five idols chosen to find the five Dream Jewels actually stop this Goddess before it's too late for everyone? Soon, they'll learn that no matter how hard you try to fix a broken object, there's no way you can completely fix it without just buying a new one, and the same concept goes for the broken timelines... Plot Summary (Note: It's long, so it's divided in Routes) 1st Route= (Route: Itsuwari Kiss, Fake Kiss) Nijiru faints and is brought to the hospital, as all her students are worried about her. It's revealed Nijiru saw Hibiki basically confessing to Hanako right in front of the rest of COLOR, and Haruka is crushed about this. However, they begin noticing there's no way Hibiki would do something like that and find out there's somebody behind it... All the evidence beings the girls to find out it was a Goddess to control the two's minds for an unknown reason, and the only reason capable to do it is none other than Tenshi, the Deluxe Change goddess. As Haruka gets more and more worried, adding on to her very bad mood, she decides to look for Tenshi along with the others to try and get Hibiki back. As she takes a flight to PriParis' headquarters, things don't go very well because Tenshi begins her speech on how about the whole Hibiki thing is an act, that she never cared, and that she's just using them. While those are good points, it's obviously a lie to which only Haruka would believe, as thr latter just breaks down crying. Time passes as Haruka just can't bare it anymore, even though everyone tries to help and cheer her up. However that same night Hibiki wakes up in Tenshi's headquarters, free from her control since the Goddess was sleeping. She quickly realizes what she did to poor Haruka and decides to fly to Parajuku while everyone is sleeping so she can think up a way to explain the situation. She leaves a doll of herself from the Dream Theater set, and writes "Wait for me" on the back of a Friend Ticket, hoping Haruka will notice them when she wakes up. As Haruka gets better, she decides to show Tenshi she can bare with it, unaware of the fact Nijiru and Nana were already planning to fool Tenshi. As Nijiru lives with Tenshi, she knows she's doing this just to erase Nana from existence, Nana being the Goddess connecting the timelines. She and Nana fake a Vocal Doll-snapping scene as they hack Tenshi's cameras to show it, and Tenshi falls for it. After she finally completely frees everyone from their control, the five COLOR members meet up again, everything seems over but Tenshi has other targets... |-| 2nd & 3rd Route= (Routes: Who's an Idiot, desu? and Shall We Dance, Princess?) As the time passes Tricolore's debut finally arrives. Shocked by Falulu and Fuwari's performance, Haruka starts to feel "unworthy" of being in the same team as her all-time favourite idol, however it's soon revealed this is because of Tenshi again, this time however she's just controlling her emotions. Haruka begins feeling very worthless as a Divine Idol, and things go downhill when she finds out the system was hacked by Nijiru months ago who made her a Divine Idol to try and make her the new PriPara Goddess (which failed) and she was actually supposed to be a Major Class idol, considering her skills. This makes Haruka feel even worse and right when she decides to just ask Hibiki if she's really worthy of the team, she misunderstands what the latter meant and, thinking back abnout Tenshi's speech in Route 1, she concludes she actually doesn't love her, that she hates her and doesn't want her on the team. Since Haruka vaguely remembers her past, she begins to think all she did in her whole life for Hibiki was actually useless, and adding on to that the control gets stronger pulling her into attempting suicide by jumping from PriPara Hills. Hanako, in the meanwhile, confronts Hibiki and has an heated argument with her in which she actually reveals who she is: in the past, Hanako used to be Haruka herself- Hibiki already knew Hanako wasn't from this timeline- and the exact thing that happened right now with Haruka is the reason she became the insane girl she is now, however she doesn't explain why she came to this world. As she lets Hibiki go, she just says Haruka will suicide and walks up to the rooftop, followed by her. As Haruka was too scared to jump, Hanako just walks to her and puts an hand on her back, to push her down. Hibiki tries to stop her, as she explains the situation and clears up the doubts on her real feelings. However, Hanako smiles and still pushes Haruka down. Everything seems to be falling apart as the nurse Midori Meganee explains there's no way Haruka would still be alive from that, but Hibiki is sure she'll wake up, which she does thanks to Tenshi who deep inside feels sorry about what she did... The deadline to sign up to the Worldwide Princess Contest draws closer, as Haruka is warmly welcomed back and a party is thrown by Nijiru, but Hanako still has a few concerns and soon she finds something shocking for her: the Hibiki from that timeline she came from is none other than Hilulu- who had her whole memories changed by Tenshi- and that after all the timelines she went through in loop to find her, she can finally get her revenge. However, Hanako is stopped by the members of Shining LUX's, and she explains the truth about how she got toyed with by Hilulu while she actually took it seriously. After a breakdown from Hanako, she meets up with Hilulu who half-heartedly apologizes to her. Hanako forgives her, but... |-| 4th Route= (Final Route: Futari Princess, Two Princesses) Finally knowing the truth about Hilulu and Hanako, Hibiki, Haruka and the member of LUX's meet up to talk about the upcoming Worldwide Prince & Princess Contests, to which all four are going to take part. Hibiki explains that Hilulu and Hanako also taking part in would be as if she and Haruka themselves joined both contests, which is strictly against the system rules and they might get classified as system hackers, which is a bad issue. The system is known for looking up only the two winners, so she states they'll be safe if both she and Haruka win. However, Haruka is a Major Class idol with a lower point bonus and she doesn't have the same amount of fans Hilulu has, and it's a big problem since the winners are chosen by voting. The girls make up a training program for Haruka with which Hibiki helps out, however it turns to be an extremely hard schedule only someone like Hibiki or Falulu could keep up with... Haruka doesn't give up and actually follows the schedule, gradually getting better, and also practicing at night. By doing this however Haruka gets a fever because of her very weak body, and faints right in front of Hibiki and LUX's during a practice session. After laying her on her bed, the other four begin talking about how she's actually getting better and better as an idol, when suddenly they hear someone's voice mocking them and saying otherwise. She introduces herself as Otoha, Haruka's real personality who was trapped in her mind as a mere soul when Nijiru made Haruka a Vocal Doll. She doesn't explain much besides the fact Haruka is bound to do awful things, so she should just finish her off before it's too late for the others. Haruka in her sleep begins having a very bad nightmare and curls up in her bed, as Otoha threatens the others to kill her right now, but just when she tries to Haruka wakes up. No one tells Haruka about what happened, and the happy days go on again, until only three days are left to the finals. Haruka however finds out later and begins to feel worthless, and an unneeded presence to everyone since she replaced Otoha, until she decides to drop out of the contest. Hibiki finds out about this from Hanako, and decides to confront her for good. She explains to her she actually cares for her the most and can't let her give up on everything just because she's the same person as Otoha, a PriAngel whose feelings are destined to be one-sided, because they aren't. After Haruka finally calms down, along with LUX's and the rest of COLOR rooting for her, the finals arrive and she has her showdown with Hilulu. Starting at a great disadvantage because the whole audience already decided Hilulu would win, Haruka pulls off a Deluxe Change and using her control like Tenshi she makes everyone in the audience feel her same feelings, gaining half of the votes plus one. As the baton passes to Hibiki and Hanako's showdown, Hanako actually cheats to win with Haruka, which would make both disappear, however she still loses and doesn't come to see the results... Forced Pushed ahead by Nijiru who already scheduled everything, a nervous Hibiki proposes to Haruka to round up all that's happened in the Arc. Sometime later, Hanako is seen catching a girl who was trying to "kill her" who reveals herself to be none other than the girl who controls Tenshi, who had disappeared. Her name is ParaHachi... |-| Finale= (Episode: Deluxe Starlight) Weeks passed after Haruka and Hibiki's victory, COLOR is coming back to their usual selves and are beginning to get over what happened. Haruka is slowly ranking up to Top Class, and everyone is happy. Except a certain person who can't get over what happened after Haruka's victory... This person is revealed to be Kou Shirogane, Haruka's abusive "father" who was surprised to see her still alive, and wants to get her back. Just when he breaks into PriPara's system without a PriTicket to drag Haruka back home for his plans, her real memories begin coming back as she desperately tries to stay at the Academy... Kou's first attempt is cutted off by Hisoka (who was supposed to die, according to Kou's plan) who just brings them to the Meganees, however Haruka is still in shock for what he did to her in the past. Just a few days later, Haruka walks outside late at night because Hibiki, Hilulu, Hanako and Falulu aren't coming back to the dorm and she's getting worried. Hime, asked by her earlier to look for them, finds Hibiki having an argument with Kou in the dark street, when Haruka shows up in tears after having remembered the whole truth. Kou calls her "Experiment Number 8 Prototype", and is excited because the experiment didn't fail. Haruka just snaps her fingers in a similar way to ParaHachi's, making him faint, before breaking down in tears. Hisoka walks there and explains the truth: Kou's goal was to create the ultimate goddess, so that he'd be able to change the world and have things go his way. He did that eight times, and Haruka was his last experiment. Haruka is a mere object to him bound to destroy and rewrite the world, who's none other than the past self of ParaHachi. Hanako was there behind the bushes, along with Hilulu, and jumps off after hearing Kou go on about forbidden love, basically doing the same thing as Hisoka during his first attempt, making Haruka laugh at the scene as she realizes how fun being with her friends is, and that she would never do what ParaHachi did. The latter just shows up holding a fainted Aika, the girl she used to create Tenshi, and tells them to enjoy their happiness until it lasts, so Hilulu just decides to quit it there and go show ParaHachi their strength. Hanako however tells them it's impossible to make it out alive as an Act Line appears... There are five Acts, one for Hilulu and Hanako, one for Hime and Dorothy, one for Falulu, one for Chikane and one for Haruka and Hibiki, each of them "trapping" them into the things they fear the most. Hilulu, Hanako and Falulu don't make it out the Act, as well as Nijiru who had a talk with ParaHachi and broke down, so the remaining idols find them in some rooms, under control, acting as "obstacles". The five girls bring the others back, and they confront ParaHachi, who gets hugged by Haruka. Haruka explains to her it's worth stopping fighting and that there are beautiful things in this world, then, she takes the Dream Jewel of Time and Space to finally have control over all the timelines ParaHachi destroyed and fix them. However, the power is too much for a weak person like Haruka to deal with, and she'll just end up like ParaHachi. It's revealed this keeps on repeating and that Haruka never makes it, however, pretty much to Hanako's surprise, right when she was about to faint Hibiki grabs the Jewel in mid-air, saving her, ParaHachi and the timelines, as time rewinds in the seven colored sparkles and everything is back to normal. Akuma Arc (It just started so I'll give only a few spoiler-less details XD) Brief Plot After saving the Goddess from her own despair, everything seems normal and the girls can continue with their daily life as happy idols, until a paradox caused by the two obtained Dream Jewels causes a copy of the Dream Jewel of Time and Space to appear, threatening Haruka Shirogane and Hanako Inoue's existences. Getting stuck in a loop caused by the Dream Jewel of Circles, Hibiki Shikyoin finds herself trying to save the two from this paradox to get out and have her normal life back. However, it turns out to be impossible without breaking the rules set by the Timeline Goddess, and so stealing the copy of the Dream Jewel of Time and Space from its original owner, Haruka. This traps the remaining four in an illusion created by Hibiki, who turns out to be forced into ruining it all again by the corrupted Dream Jewel against her own will... Tenshi Arc Epilogue / Akuma Arc Prologue (Background) In an ideal timeline where nothing from Tenshi Arc happened, COLOR continue their normal life, until Hibiki finds a Jewel in her uniform pocket. Things begin going downhill as Haruka slowly realizes the timeline is an illusion, Hibiki is an illusion and the real timeline they're in is a CelePara in ruins... What happened in between the confront with ParaHachi and the known time reset was a repeat of the same timeline, a paradox caused by all the loops- The Jewel appeared again in Haruka's hands, which would be a mistake that bad it would erase her from existence. (in short: there can be only an Harukami for all worlds xD) Using Hanako's Time-Repeating Jewel, Hibiki tries to prevent that from happening, however keeps failing until she breaks the rules by stealing the Dream Jewel that caused ParaHachi to go insane. As Hibiki created this timeline where nobody suffered, she begins to realize it wasn't enough because everyone soon remembered the truth, and so, on the verge, ignores the loop master Hanako's advice and deletes herself from everyone's memories, along with Hanako who decides to follow her and make her snap out of the Dream Jewel's control. (Note: So yeah, pretty much like Tenshi's control the Dream Jewel made Hibiki do all this stuff as punishment XD It wasn't her will to do it XD According to my MiTomo!Hibiki analysis tho she could've easily done it herself unlike in the anime lol #CharacterDevelopment) Route 1 TBA Trivia *There's already a planned successor to the Trilogy, however its name and plot aren't completely decided yet. **It's alreadu decided the main characters for the arc will be COLOR's successors, Infinidream, however COLOR will still have a very important role in it. **The successor will also be way more lighthearted and less dark than the original one, with less plot twists and timelines to remember. Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Plot Category:Unmei Challenge